Look in my eyes
by wwedivaforever95
Summary: Angelina and velvet just started fighting as soon as angelina got back to tna. They both had a secret they nedded to share but in the end..with that save them? FEMSLASH


This story is fictional but could possibly be the thoughts going on inside there heads...you never know ;)

What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do? (Oh, oh)

(Angelina)

My heart dropped. As soon as i came back to the company i couldnt believe how things have changed or more how people have changed.... I have never been more heartbroken in my life to come back and find out that the people i love actually replaced me. They acted like i never existed..like i was never important to them. How could they! how could she...after everything we have been through together. I just wanted to break down crying not wanting to deal with the world. Then that would give her satisfaction so im going to have to smile and laugh and act like nothing was wrong,act like nothing hurt me and that im only here to get revenge. When really...i came back to be with her. I wonder if she ever thought about being with me...i wonder what is she going to say to me or more likely..what is she going to do?

What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?

(Velvet)

Its been weeks now. She has been back for weeks and she hasnt even given me one chance to explain to her why i did all this..why i had to do all this. I never wanted any of this i just wanted it to be me and her forever. After she left the company without telling me i felt lonley..like a part of me was missing and i felt so sick and dizzy and couldnt even stand. I didnt know how to handle anything alone you have always been there to carry me and help me up. This time u let me fall to the floor and let me stay there too. I was going crazy so i hired someone to help me get a hold of things again and then you show up out of the blue and beating me! Constantley repeating how i replaced you, if you hadnt left me there would be no replacing! I cant take anymore of your beating me up for no god damn reason! I tried talking to you but you refuse, i tried not fighting you in the ring but you just keep coming at me! So you know what i cant take this anymore!Im done being nice girl and im finally coming after you. What is poor little angelina gonna do now huh!

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?

(Angelina)

REALLLLYYY! SHE WANTS TO COME AT ME AND WHIP ME! REALLY! Thats it iv had it! she wants to finally step up a little bit then i want a fair fight with her to settle things out. I want her to understand how much pain she has cost and how much pain i want her to recieve. I dont care how long it takes i want her and i will get down on my knees and beg her until she does because i promise you i will not end my carrer before i end hers! She made this happen, everything has happened beacuse of her and its not fair. I never EVER wanted this i just.. i just wanted to be able to come back and finally be able to tell her the truth about how i feel. Now she will never know and now...now she is going to pay for all the tiny little things she done to hurt me because im going to do my best in the ring to hurt every little bone in her body!

You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you (from you)

(velvet)

I hear she just waiting to fight me HA! I will never let her touch me again and i will never let her get her way. Not after the way she been acting..shes not worth it..maybe i have been getting more coky now that i am the leader of the beautiful people and might i add a better leader then some *cough*angelina*cough*. You keep telling everyone that you were willing to make up with me and be friends. You keep saying you just wanted it to be me and her against the world. I dont see her trying anything except trying to tear my limbs apart. Maybe i was a bit cruel wit the whipping s but after everything she deserved it! You said you wanted more from me when you came back,that you wanted me to pay more attention to you but no you didnt wait for me to do that did you know. Then after you still never gave me the chance. You said you wanted more of me, and now your saying you want a piece of me. Well im not going anywere and im not running from you anymore. So i will face you one more time..and the last time. I never wanted this to happen but you made me make it happen all because of the little tease you are. One minute your all over me,then you leave without saying goodbye,then you come back and expect me to welcome you back into my life when it hurt me so much now to hear your voice everyday! You never gave me the chance to tell you how i truly feel and as farr as im concerned now..you will never know.

Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am.

(Angelina)

I finally figured out how good of a wrestler i am without her by myside. I even surprised myself! In someway i feel so good not being on someone target list and being..being a good person. I mean i still stand for what i beleive in and will wrestle anyone for the title. I realised im so much better at being a good girl because truthfully i was always a good girl on the inside. Im never going to go back to my old self and i will fight my inner urges of destroying everyone to keep it. The only person i wouldnt mind destroying is her. I finally found what my true calling is. I finally found myself and who i really am. Maybe not being her partner or her friend is a good thing. Yet the question still pops in my head..why does something so good..hurt so bad?

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.

(velvet)

UGHHHHHH. I cant stand it! theres too much pressure being the one who makes all the decisions. I hate being a leader i wish i was just a partner to someone again..to her again. No! stop thinking that way.. I will always be the same person. I will always have to rely on someone because no matter how hard i try i can never calm myself down or help myself up when i fall. I dont know if its because im really just incompitent or if its because i miss having her there with me every second. Now matter what it is i will never change and i know i will always need someone to watch me and be there and that i hate being alone. I thought if i tried being independat those fears would fade away but thay havent and they wont. I finally figured out who i am and what i am finally all about. I figured out i hate being lonley and that i turned into a monster but i wont let people step on me or hurt meanymore. Peole just have to deal with the fact that this is just what i turned out to be..this is who i am inside.

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you

(angelina)

So we are finally in the ring together. All i want to do is charge at her and kill her...but at the same point there is another part of me that just wnats to go hug her and tell her everything is going to be alright. Truthfully right now she looks like a scared puppy, i bet i look the same way. I just want this to be over with i dont want to deal with any of this anymore and i just want to live my new life. So the bell rings and we start going at it. Both of us start off throwing each other around slapping each other up. I end up hurricaran her across the ring. I bang her head against the steel post until i see red marks. I then see her crawl up into a ball and start to cry i then proceded to call her names and i knelt down and got in her face and i said " this is what you get are you happy now, are you finally happy that you got what you wanted huh! are you finally happy that you got rid of me? are you finally happy you will never see my face again.... i just have one question throught all this what was the one thing you really wanted to happen beacuse i know what i want..what do you want or basically the question from the begging when you had to start this what did you want to accomplish..what did you want?" Then she said the words i never expected to hear that made me just stop and fall. I never thought i would just break down like this. I couldnt see,hear,smell or feel anything.. i felt cold.. i felt match is finished beacuse neither of us could get up before the count of 10. Im finished with everything and now im finsihed with her..for good or am i?

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you

(velvet)

When we finally got in the ring i was scared to death. I didnt want to fight her i didnt want to do anything but just cry. She looked scared but determined to finsh me off. I didnt want to do this i jsut wanted things to go back to normal. So when we stated i fought back a little but eventually gave up and let her toss me around. After a while she kept slamming mt head into the pole witch gave me a a major headache and i couldnt deal with the pain the realization that after this i wouldnt have an contact with her at all. Right before i want out for the match i realized even though i was fightig with her i still knew she cared i still knew she that she was thinking about me but after tonight its going to belike she wasnt alive to her and she couldnt deal with that. She couldnt handle not being able to see her at least once a day or to just look at how beautiful she truly was on the inside and out. So then the worst part was she got in my face and started syaing shit and then she finally asked me why i had to strt all of this. At that moment i finally realised why i had begun everything. I didnt even let myself beilieve it until this moment and i decided to let her know. After i told her she just completly froze and broke down. Neither of us won beacuse of the count. Me and her were just laying there on the ground. I was wondering why she was acting this way..did she not figure out that she finaaly broke me down..so why wasnt she laughing her ass off! I dont understand her and now i never will.. im finally finished with her and i should be happy but i cant be and i never will be...

Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

(both)

When we both got up after 5 minutes of us crying we just went to opposite ends of the ring holding onto the ropes because we both nedded support. We didnt say anything and then angelina grabs a mike and say " i cant believe you..in the middle of a god damn match you tell me this...you couldnt have told me before..but during the match! After evrything youve put both of us through you just say those 5 little words. They could have solved everything and you just let it slip like it was no big deal. How could you do this..you tore us aprt because of that little secret..but i guess it doesnt matter now that im done with you now does it! So goodbye" and she just dropped the mike. As she was just about to leave the ring velevt picked up the mike " Thats all...thats all your going to say to me after every little thing that happened..you act like i wanted this to happen! I wanted to tell you but you never gave me the chance! I would have loved to tell you but i wasnt sure how you were going to react but now that i do you should know its killing me!.....What did u mean by it could have solved everything..are you not telling me somehting..is there a secret youve been keeping that you sould like to share! Right about now i think you should tell everyone what it is because were all dying to know why you didnt just finish me off!" Angelina grabs a mike" You will never understand how much it hurt me...to come back and you just move on like you didnt care. It hurt me that i felt alone for once and that i would never be there to comfort you. It hurt me that now matter how hard i tried i will always need you. The secret iv been kepping is.....is..." and she just drops her mike and is about to leave again when velvet gabs her by the arm turns her around so that there faces r centimeters away and velvet says" i need to know...before i never see you again..i deserve to know" Angelina looked up and regreted it because she met velvet gaze. She looked into her eyes and everything disappeared and she couldnt even hear the crowd. She looked into her eyes and so hurt and she saw a fire and more hurt and somewhere in there she saw memmories of her and velvet and started gettint tearey eyed. The most important thing she saw was how mych it was killing her inside maybe even more then it was killing herself. She knew that if she told she would be devistated but she was right she deserved to know. Angelina leaned in close to velvet and whisperd the same exact words velvet whispered to angelina during the match. Velvet just opened her mouth and stood still like a staue. The fans were more puzzled then ever and velvet was more confused and heartbroken then anyone in that arena. Velvet didnt know what do with herself. She took the mike and said"So those five little words.. my secret that iv had for so long that i was so sacred of.....was your secret too? Angelina how could we have let this happen to use.. i mean look at what we have become" Angelina cut in and said " I know and it stupid.. i dont want to never see you again... i want to be there for you... i never want to let you go". Velvet says "Angelina promise me we will never figh again for as long as we live" "I promise". Then angelina pulled velvet into a kiss. It was one they had both waited for for a very very long time. Then velvet pulls away and says " goodbye angelina" and runs down the ramp and angelina dumbfounded in the ring yells into the mike " WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I THOUGH YOU WANTED TO BE TOGETHER!" then velvet said " i did..but then i realised if i didnt make you tell me how you felt..you would have just left me...you keep leaving me..and i asked you if we could stop fighting because i dont wont to deal with you ever again.... i cant stand the thought of you leaving me again... i hate it..it hurts me so much i want to kill myself....and if we ever got together and you left me one more time.. i would have to kill myself because no matter how much i try and hide it i cant ...im in love wit you and i always will be..so now im leaving you and im never returning! you will never see me again because....beacuse.. I QUIT!..." and velvet ran backstage and ran right out of the arena while angelina just let out a nice long loud scretch and ran backstage with her legs trembling. She looked all over for velvet but couldnt find her. So she went back to her hotel and just dropped on her bed. Now she finally understood how velvet felt. Now velvet finally undertood how Anglina felt while lying on the bed in her hotel room. They were both in zombie mood they couldnt eat,drink or sleep. They both just layed there and then they went and looked outside there balconys and saw the moon and the stars and let a littlte tear fall down there faces. They both stared out into space and finally theres eyes landed on each other. They saw each other because there hotels were right across from each other and so were there balconies. They didnt say anything they just stared. Then velvet blew angelina a kiss and she caught it and placed it on her check. They both smiled and went seriouse again. She looked into velcets eyes one more time and could tell that this was the last time she would see her. So Anglelina just smiled and blew her a kiss right back and started walking towards the deck doors. She turned back right before she went in and saw velvet back turned she let another tear go dwn her check. Just as she tuened back around velvet turned around to look at her expecting angelina to look back but she wasnt and she let another tear go down her check. They closed the door to there decks went inside and fell on the bed. Then at the same timw right on there night stand they saw the picture they both had. They both picked it up lokked at it and smiled. It was the first day they met and Tna told them they were going ot be a tag team, they had so much fun that day getting to know each and becoming instant bffs. They both turned off the light pulled up the covers and put the picture on there heart and whisperd the big secret they both shared, those tiny 5 words before they both fell asleep knowing that the other one might finally have the chance to be happy. They whispered........

All i ever wanted....was you.


End file.
